


[观影体]今天迫害麦克斯了吗？

by esuzrain



Category: DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: M/M, 观影体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esuzrain/pseuds/esuzrain
Summary: 预警：涉及电影《神奇女侠1984》和DC漫画的剧透！CP是混乱邪恶的麦蓝+麦金+boostle，泰德存活IF。
Relationships: Michael Carter/Ted Kord/Maxwell Lord





	1. Chapter 1

神秘的高维力量将三个男人聚集到同一个异空间内。

金色先锋正对眼下的情况摸不清头脑，一抬眼，看到不远处衣冠楚楚、打扮得人模狗样的前·队友兼现·宿敌，气得一把过去拽起对方。

“你又在搞什么鬼，麦克斯！”

麦克斯试图从他手里抢救自己刚买不久的领带，“等等，法律都还讲究无罪推断呢，你上来就认定是我做的了。”

因为你在我们这里的信用值已经成为负数了啊，望着这一幕的泰德默默腹诽。

自从“那件事”后，麦克斯·劳德就成了金色先锋一碰就炸的雷点。眼看着金色先锋就要开始单方面地殴打他们的老队友——虽说这完全是麦克斯自作自受的结果，但泰德还是准备过去拉架。就在这时，泰德的余光捕捉到了一股迷幻的色调，这令他不由得驻足望去。

“神奇女侠1984？……”

从海报上的画面来看，似乎是戴安娜的个人影片，不过联盟什么时候搞起这种宣传手段了？

倒是麦克斯喜欢利用电视节目来扩大自己团队的影响力。

泰德的心情因这一联想变得有些低落。他怀念他们曾在JLI和Super Buddies度过的那些洋相百出却无比快乐的日子。

“甲虫！你就在旁边看着吗？！”

正面吃了一记老拳，非脑控能力副作用的鼻血都快要被揍出来了，麦克斯扯起嗓子寻找外援。

泰德在心中叹了口气，将手放在怒气冲冲的男朋友的肩膀上。“算了，先锋。”

“哼，这次就先放过你。”金色先锋气鼓鼓地说道，还不忘朝对方充满威胁地挥了挥拳头。

就在这时，一直闪着雪花的荧幕亮了起来，三把座椅凭空浮现，似乎是在邀请他们坐上去。

“这里的布置像是个电影院。”望着同样改换成红丝绒地毯的地面，泰德若有所思。

金色先锋眨了眨眼，突然轻轻敲打了下自己的额头， “我知道是怎么回事了，这不跟米歇尔喜欢看的那些同人小说里的场景一样嘛。”

“哈？”

“就是超自然力量把一些人关到一起，让他们观看跟自己有关的影片然后公开处刑，叫作观影体，在年轻人间好像还挺流行的。”

泰德冲着习惯性放弃思考的某人翻了个白眼，故意唱反调，“我倒觉得这可能是什么外星角斗表演的转播——等这场打完就把咱们这些壮丁抓上去继续打的那种。”

“那这些外星人很有眼光，知道选我这样自带吸粉能力的未来巨星。”某个金毛沾沾自喜地摸了摸额前弧度俏皮的那缕卷毛。

“没有在夸你！”

“不说了，电影要开始了！”

在音乐声响起的瞬间，金色先锋已经搂着他心爱的朋友蹦进了位于中间的沙发椅里，徒留一旁被他们这副亲昵姿态酸到牙痛，喃喃着“太基了，没眼看”的麦克斯自行找了个空位坐下。

影片最开始展现了一段和亚马逊竞赛有关的场景，而因为某种高维力量的影响，在场的人几乎第一眼就认出了作为主角的小女孩的真实身份。

泰德望着那个在运动过程中小脸红扑扑的女孩，不由得微笑起来。神奇女侠一直是他最为爱戴的联盟巨头，没想到有一天居然能通过这种方式看到她的童年。

无论是方才的海报，还是此时荧幕上奔跑着的小小戴安娜，都说明了一件事，那就是他们即将观看的这部“电影”，无疑是以半神公主——天堂岛的戴安娜为主角的。

所以问题来了，这个空间为什么会将和联盟元老八竿子打不着一处的蓝甲虫和金色先锋拉进来呢？

在场唯一真的和戴安娜有着某种意义上的“关联”的那个人是……泰德转头看向麦克斯，一时间无法从那张波澜不惊的侧脸上探寻到更多信息。

镜头一转，极具八十年代风格的商业中心取代了风景优美的天堂岛，成为了新的故事背景。

影片中神奇女侠行侠仗义的举动看得麦克斯这个WW系超反一脸冷漠，然而他的面无表情只成功维持了几分钟便破功了。

笑点极低的蓝甲虫那极具代表性的“噗哈哈哈”的笑声打破了观众间的静默。

“认真的吗？麦克斯。”

连金色先锋也忍俊不禁地朝着对方看了过去。“拍摄被一群比基尼辣妹围在中间的‘成功人士’的广告，你家企业是濒临破产了吗，需要作为大股东的你亲身上阵。”

麦克斯神色恍惚了好一阵子才找回自己的声音，“不要说得好像你没做过这种事一样，迈克尔。还记得吗，‘Bring Out the Hero in Your Man’，我买过你代言的香水。”

这下满脸尴尬的人变成金色先锋了。

这两个幼稚鬼。泰德摇摇头，好不容易憋住了笑意，继续看下去。

神奇女侠干净利落地收拾了几个抢劫犯，保护了商场内的市民。

泰德喜欢导演给被戴安娜保护的小女孩和她之间的互动特写。

神奇女侠不只是联盟的顶尖战力之一，从天堂岛步入尘世的她还为世界上的女性展现了希望和无限的可能性。

虽然维罗妮卡·凯尔大概不会认同这点。

当戴安娜家中的旧照片出现时，麦克斯微微皱起了眉，他认出了那些照片中的一个人——“埃塔·坎蒂”，神奇女侠的密友，但这样一来，时间线就出现了偏差。

“也许是在某个平行宇宙发生的故事。”泰德显然也注意到了这点。

麦克斯挑起眉，“某个麦克斯·劳德的脖子完好无损的宇宙？”

听到这话，泰德的眼中浮现出某些麦克斯不愿意面对的东西。

“你知道我们从不希望这件事发生。”

麦克斯顿了顿，若无其事地附和道，“是，为了半神公主纯白无暇的名誉。”

“没错，为了戴安娜好，但同时也是为了你，麦克斯。你真的觉得我们在得知你的死讯时会开瓶香槟来庆祝吗 ？”泰德有些难过地说，他感受到了金色先锋环抱着自己的手臂骤然收紧的力道，也知晓友人此时内心深处涌动着的、和佯装平静的外表截然相反的情绪。

麦克斯久久没能言语。

三个人就这样安静地观看着影片，直到豹女和神奇女侠那在某种程度上可以类比“霸道总裁爱上我”的初遇呈现在他们眼前。

“不管这有没有真的发生过，还挺浪漫的。”金色先锋的声音有些发飘。

“不，我还是站史蒂夫和戴安娜的CP，这是作为竹马党的坚持，天降必败。”泰德亦神情恍惚地念叨起宅言宅语。

又过了几分钟，刚刚磕CP上脑的两人齐齐盯住场上唯一的超级反派。

“又怎么了！”麦克斯都有点委屈了。

“帮你回忆一下，你蹲号子的原因。”

“令人心想事成的邪恶宝石。”

“天蚀之钻不长这德行！”


	2. Chapter 2

随着时间的推移，剧情进行到了豹女被醉汉骚扰的部分。

看到这一幕，在座的三个男人脸色都不太好看。如果不是电影荧屏将两个世界分隔开来，那个醉汉肯定已经被蓝金组合交给警察，又或者被某位脑控能力者留下毕生难忘的可怕经历。

麦克斯指出，“如果当初我的计划成功了，这种事连发生的可能性都没有。兄弟眼会监控地球上的每个角落，任何罪恶都会被掐断苗头。” 

金色先锋凉凉地嘲讽他，“我看1984这个数字挺适合你的。”

在接到两人惊讶的眼神后，他不自在地抱怨起来，“怎么，我看起来就那么像个文盲吗？二十五世纪也是有文学课存在的！”

“你高中留级了十四次。”泰德如实回答。

金色先锋气得用力揉起好友那头柔软的卷毛。

在他们拌嘴的空当，美救大猫的神奇女侠已经将惊魂未定的豹女从怀中放下，在短暂地安抚过对方后，踩着高跟鞋离开了。

“所以，最刻骨铭心的宿敌，基本上都和他们有过一段，嗯，往事？”泰德干巴巴地吐槽。

他没有由此联想到超人和卢瑟，绝对没有。

同样接连受到橘里橘气的场面的洗礼，麦克斯试图撇清关系，“记得把我归类到JLI敌人那栏，谢谢。”

“你和她去迈阿密度假了。”金色先锋努力让自己的声音听起来没那么酸溜溜的。

“海滩上的阳光一定很舒服，而且还有一位货真价实的女神相伴，啧啧啧，春风得意啊，麦克斯。”泰德幸灾乐祸地补刀。

“都说了我那时是在找机会逃跑！你们还要玩多少次这个梗！”麦克斯再也忍不住，恼羞成怒地吼了起来。

电影中，于博物馆度过了惊魂未定的一晚，豹女在第二天感受到了同事们前所未有的热情。

“呃，我不是很明白，她只是梳理了下头发，去掉了外裙，然后突然间就变得魅力四射了？”泰德的理工科直男大脑一时间转不过来。

“是那块驴蹄子石头的效果吧。”在某些方面也十分直男的麦克斯道。

两个棕毛一致看向他们中最具时尚嗅觉、同时也是基佬气场最为明显的那位。

金色先锋一一瞪了回去，“不指望你们两个审美重灾区懂得细节决定成败的道理。”

画面中紧接着出场的麦克斯重新引回了他们的注意力。

泰德有些茫然地眨了眨眼，“是我的错觉吗，这件蓝条纹西装有点眼熟。”

金色先锋则面露惊恐，“麦克斯，你为什么穿着泰德的衣服？”

感觉已经洗不清身上的“嫌疑”，也不打算辩解，麦克斯干巴巴地笑了两声，“……官方认证的Klord情侣装，羡慕吗？”

金色先锋瞬间炸毛，下巴搁在朋友头顶，把对方抱得紧紧的，语调中醋意冲天，“泰德你不许再穿那身西装！”

注意力大部分放在电影上的蓝甲虫尚有些搞不清状况，“为啥，竖纹显瘦啊。”

“不许不许不许！”

眼看着爱撒娇的男朋友就要化身柠檬，泰德只好伸手拍拍那颗在颈间蹭来蹭去的金色脑袋，无不宠溺地纵容道，“好，以后不穿了。”

金色先锋这才停止哼哼唧唧的幼稚行为，心满意足地抬起头，朝旁边的情敌露出一个挑衅的笑容，活脱脱一个开屏的花孔雀。

麦克斯稳坐如山，只以凉凉的假笑回应。

等着吧，他迟早能再找到把这个蠢萌先锋艹到神志不清只能求饶的机会，就像上一次那样。

还在认真看电影的人似乎只剩下了泰德一个。

“所以，这个麦克斯是准备去色诱豹女好把那块许愿石弄到手？”

“我怎么完全不感到惊讶呢……”

在麦克斯看来，只要能够达到目的，手段不是问题。

用脑控能力让政府方给JLI大开绿灯这种事，他可没少做。就连金色先锋当初得以加入JLI的时机的背后都有他在操控的阴影。

可即便知道这是麦克斯惯用的伎俩……

荧幕上麦克斯和豹女调情的画面看得金色先锋心里拱火，嘴巴也撅得越来越高。

说什么喜欢的blond只有他一个，骗子！

就在这时，他感到手背一热，垂下眼，看到了麦克斯不知何时偷渡过来的手。

……勉强原谅你好了。金色先锋有些别扭地反握住了那只手，不愿承认心中在这一刻涌起的淡淡喜悦。

他完全没发现某人暗度陈仓、和蓝甲虫不知何时勾到一块的腿。


	3. Chapter 3

当看到电影中的小男孩一路小跑着扑进麦克斯的怀里时，三位观众都惊呆了。

“你有个儿子……”泰德傻乎乎地重复。

“你有个这么可爱的孩子，而你居然从来没有告诉过我们。”金色先锋牌痴呆表情包再度上线。

“不是儿子，实际上，是个女儿。”麦克斯在茫然中吐露了他本没打算说出的秘密。

“什么！？”x2

顾不上看电影了，求知欲从未如此旺盛的蓝金组合把愣神中的老队友团团围住，摆出打破砂锅问到底的架势。

麦克斯感到了头疼，“这不是什么值得惊讶的事情吧。”

金色先锋一本正经地抱怨，“你剥夺了一个孩子能够拥有超酷的金叔叔和蓝叔叔的机会。” 

“事情不是你想的那样……埃玛她……是个不寻常的孩子。”更为确切的形容词是，危险。

在她的精神状态彻底稳定下来前，麦克斯不会将她介绍给自己的任何一位旧识，这是为了所有人好。

天底下没有几个女儿会在父女相认的第一面就举枪准备爆她爹的头，然后第二面直接将人打进重症监护室，麦克斯自嘲，不承认他是有点嫉妒电影里的那个自己了。

叫作Alistair的小男孩一看就是个乖巧无比的好孩子，和他家的“兔”孩子是截然相反的类型。

泰德察觉到了麦克斯隐瞒的细节，他伸出手按住还想追问的金色先锋，“等会儿再仔细审问他，先看电影。”

荧幕上，元素人的邪恶老丈人——“西蒙·斯塔格”对麦克斯不留情面的指责看得泰德眉头紧皱。

无论发生了什么，他都觉得这样火药味十足的谈话不应该当着一个孩子的面进行，尤其是斯塔格还在使用“骗子”这样尖锐的词汇来贬低对方。

和在为电影中的他打抱不平的前队友们不同，麦克斯的心情倒是称得上平静，他感到的更多的是荒谬。

他是对很多人说过谎，其中甚至包括他最珍视的团队。

利用、欺骗、伤害……他在践行理想的道路上是如此坚定决绝，以至于无法顾及到这一过程中的“连带损失”。

但这些人中暂时还不包括埃玛·劳德。

「THE KING OF LIES MUST FALL！」

他不明白那孩子对他如此深重的恨意从何而来。

“幸运的家伙……”

望着电影中父子相拥的一幕，麦克斯无奈地笑了笑，装作没有听到旁边聒噪先锋口中诸如“不要男妈妈”的白痴发言。

镜头一转，红毯、镁光灯和西装革履的绅士们成为了画面的新背景，而觥筹交错的晚会中最为耀眼的身影是一袭素白长裙的戴安娜。

“我一直想去天堂岛一次。”

“嗯，用麦克斯的钱在那开家赌场。”

被亚马逊大长腿的魅力闪得晕头转向的蓝金二人组开始胡言乱语。

这两个没出息的家伙。麦克斯从喉间挤出一丝脱力的呻吟，被迫继续观看“自己”引诱豹女的画面。

大概是被方才偷偷牵手的举动打消了大半醋意，金色先锋重新找回了调侃的余裕。

“也许你也该办个派对，把什么巨化女、银天鹅的都喊上，商讨下你们针对神奇女侠的邪恶大计划。”

麦克斯发出一声不屑的鼻音，“别把我跟那些超能力恶棍相提并论。”

泰德挑起眉，“又或者只是不习惯成为众红之中的那点绿。”

在金色先锋的大笑声中，麦克斯悄悄磨起牙，并在脑中回忆饱满紧实的甲虫屁股的手感。

三天不打，上房揭瓦。

史蒂夫的出场令笑闹不停的三人安静下来。

戴安娜不敢置信、又仿佛要在下一秒喜极而泣的神情，或多或少震撼到了在座的几位男士。

毕竟他们只是以战友或敌人的身份接触过对方，从未想过有一天会在这位无畏的战士身上看到如此私人，只属于“戴安娜”，而非宽容而平等地爱护着世间的每一个人的“神奇女侠”的感情。

“他们是真爱。”

磕到了真的并头顶官方青天的泰德一锤定音地总结道。


End file.
